Resurgent
by flamingcheetos
Summary: The lives of Cynthia and Hannah Hart are changed when them and their friends are hit by a meteor, gifting them with incredible powers. However, all's not great when some of them decide to use their powers for evil. Determined to not use their powers, the sisters are pitted against their old friends with no choice but to fight. It's a battle for free will and morality.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to (and would quite honestly fight to), I do not own _Young Justice _or the characters associated with DC. I also do not own the songs mentioned. I'm a measly teenage girl with a wild imagination and a fondness towards Nightwing. I only own my original characters and the story's content. Yeah.

**Chapter warnings: **Mentions of underage drinking.

**A/Notes: **It's a little bit strong for the prologue, I know, but hey, gotta start somewhere, amiright? It's also really short, and I apologize for that.

* * *

**Prologue: Rebirth**

* * *

The humid night air greeted the blonde-haired teenager as she stepped out of the car. Tugging down her shorts that had risen up, she looked over her shoulder to see her little sister, Hannah, existing the car cautiously, expression similar to a scared rabbit's. Behind Hannah, Lisette, who was barely getting out of the SUV, looked annoyed that the younger girl was there, a derisive glare directed towards the latter. A protective frown appeared on the girl's lips as she met the dark brown gaze of the Latina girl with a challenging one. Scowling, the other broke the stare down, merely brushing past Hannah briskly. The blonde gave a huff of indignation. One of her friends, Justin, came to stand to next her, having observed the silent encounter. The six foot tall, blue-eyed teenager ran a disgruntled hand through his chlorine-bleached hair.

"Is the war between you two going to ruin the meteor shower?" He inquired with a frown on his lips.

"No." She grunted then paused, pondering. "Well, no, maybe. I can't promise anything on Lisette's behalf, but I'll try not to start anything."

"Looks like that's all I'm getting today, huh?" The frown only deepened on Justin's lips.

She gave a slight lift of her shoulders in response. She was well aware that Justin hated it when she and Lisette fought. He always ended up in the middle of it; after all, being her cousin and Lisette's boyfriend, it kind of makes things difficult when trying to soothe the fire without being accused of siding with one or the other. It's even much more difficult when she tries to be civil, and Lisette's filter malfunctions so she says something stupid. Pursing her lips as Hannah joined her side, the blonde attempted to cool down, so she could enjoy the meteor shower. Hannah stared at her curiously until sighing, she turned towards her younger sister with an irritated, "What?"

"Is everything okay, Cynthia?" Hannah asked quietly, a bit taken aback by her older sister's irritation.

"I'm fine, Hannah," Cynthia answered curtly. "Just go and help them unload the trunk, alright? I'll be there to help in a bit."

"But…" Hannah went to protect, but she fell silent. Cynthia gave her an expectant look.

"But what?"

"They have beer," the younger girl whispered conspiratorially, a nervous look in her eyes. "We're all under age."

Unfortunately for her, the older girl didn't seem to care. Cynthia arched a thin brow slightly. "So?"

"So we could get in trouble, Thia!" Hannah cried, aghast.

"Relax, Hannah. We've all done this multiple times before," Cynthia replied dryly, a bland look in her eyes.

"How many times have you done this?" The younger girl's voice may have gone up an octave.

"Enough to know when to-"

Heat. It was _everywhere. _It exploded up her arms and around her back, down her legs and slamming against her face. She couldn't tell if it was her or Hannah that was screaming, but she's pretty sure it was her since her throat was raw and wet. Her body was convulsing violently, bones cracking and breaking. It felt like someone was skinning her alive and then sowing the skin back on. There was so much noise around her she couldn't tell what was going on aside from the intense pain consuming every atom of her body. It was like sirens and static dancing together, merging into one to make a high-pitched noise. Something wet trickled out of her ears.

Then it stopped abruptly. Everything was suddenly serene as the pain seemed to dull. Cynthia felt her mind start to fade as black holes began to burn her vision.

_My children..._

_Be reborn._


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**As much as I'd like to (and would quite honestly fight to), I do not own Young Justice or the characters associated with DC. I also do not own the songs mentioned. I'm a measly teenage girl with a wild imagination and a fondness towards Nightwing. I only own my original characters and the story's content. Yeah.

**Chapter warnings: **Implications of sexual activity.

**A/Notes: **Here we go! Chapter one, my dear readers. Hope you enjoy! Reviews give me motivation to keep on writing, and follows and favorites help me out a lot!

_Italics _means Cynthia's thoughts.

**Bold **means the mysterious voice.

* * *

**Chapter One: Power**

* * *

**Awaken from your slumber, my child.**

Cynthia jolted awake with a loud gasp, her lungs greedily sucking in the fresh, crisp air. She felt numb, body buzzing from the earlier pain. Laying there until the buzz went away, she finally moved, pushing away from the ground. It felt as though she'd slept for an eternity, and yet she was fully alert, her mind racing and heart pumping faster than ever. Where was she? Cynthia panicked as she sat in the middle of a ditch, not surrounded by the trees of the grove where she was originally supposed to be. Swallowing thickly, Cynthia got to her feet shakily. There was nothing but the cloudy, blue sky and dirt.

"What the hell…" She breathed out, puzzled, as she climbed out of the ditch, only to see the city off in the distance. "What the HELL!"

Spinning around in place, Cynthia looked for some way to get back to home when she saw something off in the distance. It was bright and… coming straight towards her.

"Oh shit," she muttered, frantic.

She turned tail and began to sprint – rather clumsily. It's as though she's a newborn beginning to walk. Cynthia could hear the thing getting closer, a high-pitched scream alerting her of its presence. Despite the fact the noise sounded familiar, she kept running as clumsily as a person can get, and finally, the thing collided into her, heat searing across her back. Dirt piled up in her mouth, and Cynthia cringed at the earthy taste.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry! I don't know what happened and I am freaking out!" The thing panicked," OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ON FIRE! IT'S MY ENTIRE FAULT!"

Like the thing said, Cynthia could feel her back covered in her heat, and then she panicked as well, scrambling to her feet and practically ripping off her shirt, which is exactly what happened. With one tug, the shirt was off it and ripped from the side and up. Cynthia did a double take, floored by the sudden strength.

"Your back… It's perfectly fine," the thing said slowly, its emissive eyes wide.

"That's impossible," Cynthia snapped, hand searching her back for a burn.

_Nothing. There's nothing. Absolutely nothing. Maybe the fire wasn't that big?_ Cynthia thought hopefully, but her mind then began to come up with worst case scenarios. _Oh God, please don't tell me I'm one of the freaky superheroes. Please, please, please! I'm only fucking sixteen! I can't have superpowers!_

"Cynthia?"

_How does it know my name?_

Cynthia whirled around, staring at the thing – that's encased from head to toe in flames – cautiously. She narrowed her eyes until the flames began to wither, and the familiar face of her little sister appeared. Again, she did a double take.

"Hannah!" She cried, slightly shocked but mostly relieved. "You're okay?"

A small smile appeared on her sister's lips, and she nodded sheepishly. Once the flames died away completely, Cynthia's face went blank, and she turned her face away quickly, body shaking with laughter.

"What is it?" The younger sibling asked, the smile replaced by a frown. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hannah," she began, turning back to face her with mirth twinkling in her eyes, "you're naked."

This time, it was Hannah's face that went blank. Then her pallid face became a tomato as she screamed, covering her most precious parts. Cynthia collapsed into peals of laughter as her sister screamed at her, mortification evident in the younger's expression.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Hannah yelled, "Why am I naked?"

"I don't know, man, but it's hilarious!" Cynthia shrieked with laughter, "Oh my God, that's great!"

Hannah stared up at her older sister as tears began to well up in her eyes, and she buried her face into her knees to hide the tears. Cynthia's laughter finally died down, and she frowned once she'd noticed her sister's face in her knees. She pursed her lips, feeling guilty for laughing at her. Nudging her, Cynthia waited until Hannah looked up to give her the ripped shirt. Sniffling, the girl's small hands reached out to take it and gave her sister a dubious look.

"Why are you giving me your ripped shirt?" She asked, causing Cynthia to roll her eyes.

"For you to wear it, moron." She grumbled.

Hannah frowned, "But now you'll be shirtless."

Cynthia gave a bark of laughter as she grinned wolfishly. "No worries, I've been seen shirtless before."

The apples of Hannah's cheeks began to glow a nice shade of red, which she hid with the shirt.

"You're gross," she mumbled.

"You're a prude," Cynthia shot back conversationally. "Just put the shirt on, so we can go."

"Go where?"

Cynthia gestured to the city off in the distance wordlessly, and Hannah nodded in understanding, slipping on the ripped shirt. It was big on her, going a little past her thighs, and the wind tickled the skin that was exposed under the rip. Needless to say, Hannah was uncomfortable. The two sisters began to trek to the city, both of them dreading what was going to happen once they made it back.

* * *

To say that standing outside of their home in the middle of the afternoon - covered in dirt and drenched with sweat - was a horrifying experienced would an understatement. It was _terrifying_. Neither her nor Hannah wanted to the sheep to walk into the wolf's den. Next to her, Hannah's skin was even more paler, and she was sure they matched in skin tone. Blowing an annoying strand of her platinum blonde hair out of her face, Cynthia found herself dreading even more what their mom was going to say about her hair and eyes. Along the way back, Hannah had decided to inform her of the changes in her appearance. Her originally strawberry blonde hair was now platinum blonde hair, and her cerulean blue eyes were now a sea green. She was still the same height - five feet, five inches - but her body was now lithe and toned.

No wonder it felt like she was newborn learning how to walk. Whatever happened to her last night had changed her, and it changed her drastically.

A bead of sweat dribbled down her temple. The two sisters stood there until the door opened, and there stood their mother in her work outfit with a beyond murderous glint in her eyes. She tapped her foot impatiently, obviously waiting for either one to step forward and start talking. Exchanging glances with Hannah, Cynthia sighed, deciding to take responsibility as the elder sister.

"Mom, before you start screeching like a banshee, I know we messed up badly, but you have to listen, okay? Why we were missing all last night and all this morning can be explained if you just let us inside," Cynthia pleaded, opting to take the begging and graveling route. "Please, Mom? It's really important."

"You... didn't get arrested, did you?" Her mom said carefully, eyeing Cynthia like she had three heads.

"What! No!" Cynthia denied vigorously, shaking her head violently. "We were... sort of hit by something."

"Hit?" Her mother cried, doing a double take, "What were you hit by?!"

"We don't know," Hannah chimed in, a sheepish tone to her voice. "I woke up flying, and Cynthia woke up in a ditch."

"Flying! In a ditch! What did you two do last night?" Their mother shouted, rushing towards them and checking them for any injuries. "Are you both alright?"

The two sisters nodded wordlessly, and their mother's blue eyes misted over. She gathered them both in a tight group embrace, and she kissed the top of their heads.

"Never do that to me again," she whispered, the embrace tightening just a little bit.

Hannah sniffled, joining in with her mother's tears, and Cynthia remained still, afraid to touch her mother in case the abnormal amount of strength she now harbored would hurt her. Once their mother pulled away and smoothed out their disheveled hair, Cynthia stepped away awkwardly, not used to seeing her mother cry. Normally, the older woman was like a statue, unyielding and tough. The two would always butt heads over the most trivial things, but that's what made Cynthia appreciate the small things about her mom, she supposes.

"I'm not even going to ask what you did your hair and eyes, Cynthia Elizabeth," her mother stated, an apprehensive glint in her blue eyes.

Hannah giggled, and Cynthia exhaled through her nose, cracking a smile. If only she did ask.

* * *

"What do you think we should do?" Hannah asked, laying on the floor of Cynthia's room. She'd taken an hour long shower and changed into comfortable clothes. Her dirty blonde hair was still damp from the shower. "About our powers, I mean," she clarifies.

Cynthia paused the video game she was playing to ponder about it. What were they going to do? They thought about it in silence until Hannah broke it.

"We could try hiding them," she suggested.

"Hiding our super powers?" Cynthia repeated thoughtfully. "I can't think of anything else, so I guess so."

Resuming the game, the platinum blonde tapped the buttons vigorously, determined to beat the boss. Hannah watched the TV screen with a bored expression. Another silence reigned until Cynthia let out a triumphant yell as the boss fell, defeated. A wide grin attached itself onto her lips as she slumped against the headboard of her bed, satisfied. Hannah joined her sister on the bed and looked at her with a worried expression.

"What if the others have powers, too?" Hannah inquired, voice hushed as if someone was listening. Cynthia met her sister's troubled gaze with one of her one.

"I've been trying not to think about that," she admitted glumly, shutting her eyes. "Hopefully, they don't do something stupid with them."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: **As much as I'd like to (and would quite honestly fight to), I do not own Young Justice or the characters associated with DC. I also do not own the songs mentioned. I'm a measly teenage girl with a wild imagination and a fondness towards Nightwing. I only own my original characters and the story's content. Yeah.

**Chapter warnings: **Strong language, violence.

**A/Notes: **See, this is what happens when you guys review: more chapters! Additionally, here's the battle you've guys have been waiting for. Or at least, the beginning of it. By the way, have I ever mentioned that Lisette was inspired by the Superwoman from the _Justice League: Crisis On Two Earths_ movie?

_Italics _means Cynthia's thoughts.

**Bold **means the mysterious voice.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Because We Can**

* * *

"What do you think happened to Cynthia and Hannah?" Brandon asked as he scratched his chin. "Do you think they died?"

"No, they didn't," the other male said firmly, lips pursed as he glowered. "We obviously didn't die, so why would they be dead?"

The dark-haired male raised his hands in mock-surrender, "I'm just saying, Justin. We haven't seen them since last night, and it's almost been a full day. Don't you think they would've tried looking for us by now?"

Justin sighed heavily, massaging the back of his stiff neck with a dirty hand. He didn't want to acknowledge it, but Brandon was probably right. However, that doesn't mean he's not going to listen.

"Just do me a favor and shut up, Brandon," Justin stated gruffly, eyes squinting up at the sky. It was too goddamn bright and too cold.

"Relax, babe," Lisette purred as she rubbed his shoulders firmly, "Don't be so tense."

Shrugging her hands off, Justin stormed into the lead, refraining from yelling at them. Don't get him wrong, he understands that what happened wasn't any of their faults, but he's worried about his cousins. They probably didn't even know that they had been hit by a meteor that changed all of them. Lisette's previously brown eyes were now an inky black, and she could fly with super strength. Brandon's eyes were now frightening yellow due to his ability to control light and regeneration. And now, his blue eyes were now an icy blue. He felt cold, colder than any human should, and water seemed to bend to his will.

He didn't know what happened to Oz and Carver, but the two were probably out there somewhere. He doesn't get why Brandon wasn't worried about what happened to Carver as the two were siblings, but then again, they'd always had this bitter resentment towards each other after their parents divorced. Carver only came to the group hang outs, because he had a "small" crush on Hannah. Lisette… she frightened him sometimes, especially now. Just her looking at him brought fearful tremors down his spine. It was like she was ready to rip him to shreds at any second. His own girlfriend terrified the shit out of him.

Ha, Cynthia would be laughing her ass off at this if she were here.

* * *

Cynthia had been eating when the ringing began. At first, it was an buzzing sound - similar to a bee hovering around her ear - that made her twitch and rub her ear, but then as the seconds passed, it got progressively worse. She groaned and rested her head in her hands. Then it was full on screeching, and she collapsed to the floor, writhing on the floor as she gasped out for air. Something was sitting on her chest, crushing her lungs. Her mind was a mess, thoughts out of order and an explosive headache coming on. What made it worse was the repetitive hissing of the same words: **Come to me****.**

"Stop it," she gasped out, clawing against the floor as she pressed her forehead into the carpet. "Stop it!"

**COME TO ME!**

"_GET OUT OF MY HEAD_!"

Silence.

Sweet, golden silence. Cynthia never thought she'd appreciate the silence as much as she did right now. Sweat had gathered at the edge of her hairline, and exhausted, she rolled over onto her back. What was that? Who was speaking in her own, private fucking mind? Exhaling slowly, Cynthia tried to calm her frazzled nerves. She laid there until stomping startled her, and she found herself sitting up to see the sobbing figure of her little sister. She quickly scrambled to her feet.

"What's happening to us!" Hannah bawled, hysterical. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this?"

"Hannah-" She stopped when her little sister shook her head and hugged herself. Face softening, Cynthia stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her sister's small frame. She rested her chin on top of Hannah's head, and knowing this would calm her sister, draw random shapes on the girl's back.

No words were necessary in order for the youngest Hart sibling to understand that they were in this together.

* * *

"WHAT?"

The black-eyed Latina gave an annoyed sigh as she repeated, "We're going to rob a bank."

"Why?" Justin cried, floored by his girlfriend's audacity. "What is the need to rob a fucking bank in broad daylight?"

"There is no need," Lisette replied simply. "We have super powers, babe, so why not use them?"

"But we could using them for other things, like stop the crime rate from rising or helping other super heroes with their job," the blonde argued exasperatedly, "And not robbing banks and adding to the crime rate! We'd just be another percentage!"

Lisette rolled her eyes, and Brandon sniffed, obviously becoming increasingly impatient with the matter. The latter was automatically on board with the idea, having suggested it in first place and wanting to test out his new powers. Justin, however, was obviously very much against the idea, and Lisette wanted to strangle him. As much as she loved him, his strong sense of good was infuriating at times. Cynthia was more cooperative than him, and that's saying a lot because she despises Justin's cousin with every cell in her body.

"Man, come on," Brandon groaned. "It's not like we're taking out a skyscraper and letting it crush people to death."

"Just forget him, Brandon. We'll do it ourselves," Lisette snapped, turning on her heel with an air of finality as she stalked away. Footsteps following her confirmed Brandom was behind her.

"You sure you wanna leave your little boy toy behind?" Brandon asked, a mocking tone to his baritone voice. Lisette rolled her eyes, tying her long, black hair into a high ponytail.

"He was getting boring anyway."

The doors fly open, and in walks Lisette, a daring grin on her lips. Brandon stood off the side with a smirk on his lips as he took in the curious glances, and the weary security guards watched them cautiously. Brandon stepped forward and walked to a security guard. The security guard's green eyes watched him, fearful of what might happen. Meanwhile, Lisette approached one of the others, hip cocked out with a hand perched upon the hip. She observed him and the raised gun before turning to Brandon, who returned her gaze with one of anticipation. After a long, grueling silence, she smiled and nodded. In a bright, thundering flash, the guard near Brandon was sent flying into the nearest wall, which caved under the impact.

The guard in front of Lisette gaped before realizing that Lisette had removed the gun from his grasp. He barely had time to react when her fist made contact with his face. The two moved forward; Lisette flying over to the bankers, and Brandon taking care of the guards.

"All the money you have, give it," Lisette demanded, a wicked grin on her red lips.


End file.
